


Rule My Heart, Rule My Soul

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Possessive Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Shy Alec Lightwood, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec sits Magnus and Jace down and bares his heart and soul, hoping they will respond in kind.Pure romantic fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 22
Kudos: 379
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Rule My Heart, Rule My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize for looking this over in less than 12 hours. Yes! I am so lucky I have you guys :)  
> Thanks so much for the great art by Regina.  
> Story warnings: Nothing. Just fluff between our 3 guys  
> A Malace birthday gift fic for Shiva because Shiva mentioned wanting Malace and also some more fluffy Malace (as I understood it). This is what I came up with in a day because I realized too late the date for Shivas birthday so I had to hurry as I wanted to post on the precise date. Points for effort? ;)  
> Happy birthday! :)  
> 500 word prompt for Rule - 2x 500 word stories ("Rule My Heart" and "Rule My Soul")

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

**Part 1: Rule My Heart**

“So…” Alec started nervously, looking at the two men sitting on the sofa in front of him as he had asked them to do.

“I’m getting some very nervous vibes from you,” Jace said, confused.

“What is it, darling?” Magnus asked, sounding concerned as he took a sip of his drink.

“I…I wanted to tell you something. The both of you,” Alec began, blushing and stuttering as he spoke.

“Go on. You can say anything,” Magnus encouraged, smiling disarmingly at him.

Alec instinctively smiled back.

“Ok, well…” Alec started. He paused and focused on Magnus as he said, “Magnus, you know I love you.”

“I know, darling. I love you too,” Magnus said with a fond look.

“You made me able to admit to being who I am, and you made me believe in myself enough to stand up for what I wanted which was you,” Alec admitted. He paused before he added heartfelt, “You rule my heart.”

Magnus smiled warmly as he said, “Very poetic. You rule my heart too, sweetheart.”

“Is there any reason I am here for this conversation?” Jace asked, sounding a bit lost and hurt, looking from Magnus to Alec and back again.

“Yes, there is,” Alec said firmly, now focused on Jace. When he spoke, the words were intense and from the soul, “Jace, you are my parabatai and the other part of my soul. I can’t live without you. I **won’t** live without you. I love you.”

Jace smiled softly at him as he said, “I love you too.”

“I know but…I still love you as more than that,” Alec admitted. He blushed and looked down as he quickly added, “I know you don’t but…”

“Alec, look at me,” Jace said. When Alec still looked down, he repeated firmer but still with affection in his tone, “Alec, look at me.”

Alec slowly did so, blown away by the tenderness in Jace’s gaze, “Yes?”

“It took me a while to admit it, but I love you that way too,” Jace told him honestly, his gaze focused on him.

“You do?” Alec asked hopefully.

“I do,” Jace confirmed, grinning. He grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him close, leaning in, his lips inches from Alec’s before he hastily released him and pulled back, looking over at Magnus as he said sheepishly, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Alexander is very tempting; I know,” Magnus said, nodding in understanding. He then turned towards Alec who looked very flustered now, “But I have a feeling you have more to say to us, don’t you, dear? I mean after all you would have considered all possibilities; also the outcome you clearly wanted.”

“I did,” Alec admitted, blushing shyly.

“What did you think?” Jace asked, curiously.

“Well, I want you both and from your responses here today you…”

“We want you; yes,” Magnus said after sharing a look with Jace.

“So…maybe you can both have me?” Alec suggested, blushing furiously as he said it.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked confused.

**Part 2: Rule My Soul**

“I mean I need you both, I want you both. Can’t I have both?” Alec asked, looking pleadingly from one to the other.

Magnus smirked sexily as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well, I see no reason why not, darling. I just want you to be happy and Jace is already living here. Adding that dimension won’t change much as I see it. You will still be mine,” Magnus proclaimed, his cat eyes showing for a moment.

“I will always be yours,” Alec confirmed as he stole a kiss that Magnus deepened with a hand to his neck.

“Then I’m happy,” Magnus said with a smile when Alec pulled back.

“Jace?” Alec asked, looking questioningly at him, hope and fear in his eyes.

“So, I get to keep living here with you guys and I get to be with you?” Jace asked slowly, trying to understand what was on offer. He paused before rephasing to be sure he got it right, “So sometimes you are with Magnus and sometimes with me and we all live together like we are doing now?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“I’m _so_ in!” Jace proclaimed enthusiastically, making Magnus laugh heartfelt and Alec’s eyes shine like stars.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Alec admitted softly with a faint blush, biting his lower lip to control his excitement.

“Can I kiss him now?” Jace asked with a sensual smirk, looking at Magnus as he spoke.

Magnus laughed as he said, “For my sake, yes and I think Alexander thinks so too.”

Both men looked at Alec as he blushed and nodded furiously as he replied, “Oh, yes! So much yes!”

Jace wasted no time as he pulled Alec towards him with a grip on his wrist. When Alec was close enough, he put a hand to his neck and gave him a passionate kiss that left Alec looking slightly dazed.

“I love you, Alec,” Jace told him heartfelt when they pulled apart.

“I love you too, Jace,” Alec said breathlessly, looking slightly awestruck at having finally been kissed by the man he had been fantasizing about since he had been a teenager.

Alec turned towards Magnus who took his hand and pulled him into his lap. Alec put his arms around his neck, smiling warmly at him.

“You look so happy now, darling,” Magnus commented, sounding satisfied at that, stroking Alec’s cheek.

“I am. Everything I have ever wanted has come true. I get to have you both; my heart and my soul,” Alec said contently.

“And I get to have you,” Magnus said affectionately.

“Yes, you do. Always,” Alec assured him. “I love you so much.”

Jace moved closer to the couple and Alec took Jace’s nearest hand, squeezing it from within Magnus’ lap, making the blond smile happily, feeling included and loved.

“I love you too, Alexander. Always,” Magnus promised.

They had found their own definition of home, love and family and no one would ever take that from them ever again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Thank you :)  
> If you enjoy Malace you might enjoy my Malace series:  
> Loving Alexander: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293  
> Bonds Of Love: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196


End file.
